Mommy
by Godric's Pen
Summary: When your mother is dead and your best friend is a book, you're pretty vulnerable. Especially when that book holds all of your feelings, and it's pretty easy to open... Pre-movie, sorry my first fanfic, so it may suck. A little oneshot about Hiccup's feelings before Toothless.


I absolutely do NOT, repeat NOT, own Httyd. If I did my life would be sooo much happier.

Being picked on started at a young age. He was slight in build, he wasn't good at fighting, and most of all he was _different_, so he made the perfect target. At the tender age of seven.

Hiccup sat with the other seven year old children, for lack of anything better to do. Or rather he sat, and watched them play. They were running around screaming, jabbing each other with sticks and throwing rocks, pretending they were in battle.

Hiccup got bored of watching them, perhaps he wouldn't have been if he was included but whatever. So he simply wrote in his journal, he was much better at runes than the other children, so usually he'd just write about his day or his feelings. His father said diaries were for weaklings, no matter how many times Hiccup had told him it wasn't a diary, but a journal, but again whatever.

Snotlout, a terrible cousin, snickered and motioned for the gang to follow him. The boys and Ruffnut all stood over Hiccup, while Astrid just sat in the grass sharpening her training-axe with rocks.

Eventually Hiccup felt their presence and looked up. He gave an awkward toothy grin. " Uh, hey guys..." he said in his young, slightly squeaky voice. " Hey, Hiccup." they all said at the same time, quite creepily. " Whatcha got there, Hiccup?" Tuff asked in a falsely curious voice. Hiccup looked from his book to the other kids. " Just my journal. " he shrugged. They all shared evil grins, except for Fishlegs, who was ever the bystander.

Snotlout grabbed the journal from Hiccup's small little hands. " Hey!" he cried angrily. Hiccup stood up. " Give it! Come on! " " Guys, leave him alone. " Astrid half-attempted. " Give it now! My mommy gave that to me!" Hiccup mumbled agitatedly, not loud enough for the bullies to hear.

" Aww. Hiccup writes _poems_!" Snotlout teased. The "poet" in question blushed bright red. Ruff shoved Snotlout and began reading the poem aloud. " It's called _Mommy_! Ha! This'll be funny!" she yelled. She cleared her throat.

" Wife of the best, in eternal rest. Mother of the worst, is now cursed. Cursed with never ending sleep. " Ruff made a confused frown, but read on.

" Her love, it ran deep. She loved her family and friends, And as long as we remember her, Her love never ends. But even so, it hurts to let go Of Valhallarama, The woman I called momma. Mommy can you hear me? Mommy can you see me? It's your little Hiccup. How I long for the days when you could pick me up. How I miss you, I try to get along without you. But it's hard to do. Mommy, help me find a way! Life on Berk is hard! Will I be okay? It's hard to hide the tears. It's hard to swallow the fears. How I wish you were here. Nobody will help, To them I'm just a little whelp. Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, See all the craze? Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Pain haunts all my days. Mommy , Mommy, Mommy, I need you most of all. I need you when I'm pushed. I need you when I fall. Mommy, help me out! Mommy, save me from-"

Ruffnut's eyes widened as she forced the next few words, or rather few names, to come out,

" from Fishlegs, the twins, Astrid, and Snotlout! I know I sound like a whiner. But everytime I get a shiner, I wish that you were here. Someone to call me honey, sweetie, and dear. Mommy, will it ever end? Will I ever have a friend? Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, I wanted you to know You'll forever be my mommy. Wherever you and I go. Mommy..."

Ruff's voice cracked. Much like her heart. Snotlout stared at his cousin. Everyone else did too. Hiccup was... crying! Sure they picked on him all the time, but he'd never cried before. It was getting more and more heartbreaking each minute. They all knew Valhallarama had died when Hiccup was four. But they never knew he hurt this bad. They never knew he used such big words either.

Snotlout fake laughed in a sick attempt to start up the teasing again. " Wow! P-pathetic! Come on guys, let's get away from Hiccup the Useless! " he jeered. The others fake laughed as well, chanting, " Useless! Useless! Useless! " , and Ruffnut threw the book back at Hiccup. Astrid gave him slightly sympathetic look before walking off.

After they were all gone, Hiccup fell over on his side, hugging the book to his chest. " Mommy," he wept. " W-will I ever have a f-friend?" He asked. He meant that line most of all.

Eventually he got up and wiped his eyes. He could shake it off. He'd done it before. He'd do it again. Because he was stronger than he realized. Stronger than anyone realized. And one day he would prove that. He could, he would do something great. One day he'd have a friend, a best friend, too. He just knew it. And somewhere in Valhalla, his mommy knew it too.


End file.
